game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Steel Vaginas
Steel Vaginas The Steel Vaginas was an all female group brought together by Thrusty Puss to act as her personal gang. The gang was originally name 'The Sister Hood Of Traveling Steel Pants' but was changed soon after as Thrusty had trouble remembering the name. The group was conceived in episode 17, 'The Sister Hood Of Travelling Steel Pants'. The motives and goals of the gang are unknown but it can be assumed as Thrusty was the leader of the gang their goals would match hers, mainly killing hobos asking for water and taking the Capital Wasteland from 'people'. The motto of the Steel Vaginas was "Strength, Reliability, Ovaries." Members of the gang were given different names upon entry to the Steel Vaginas by Thrusty so as to match her sick sense of humor. The other members were: Clover a.k.a Stabby Slut Sydney a.k.a Punchy Cunt Riley a.k.a Vaginger And later: Rosie a.k.a Ruby Nips Brittany Hess a.k.a Pussy Cat Admission into the Group 'Clover' Being as Clover was Thrusty's slave she was forced to join the group. Although the group wasn't formed Clover was essentially Thrusty's first female recruit and so she became the first member of the Steel Vaginas. She acted as permanent body guard and companion to Thrusty until her death, at the hands of Thrusty. 'Sydney' Sydney was the second member recruited to the Steel Vaginas. She had met Thrusty previously while searching for the 'Deceleration of Independence' and was impressed by Thrusty's combat skills. Upon both her and Thrusty finding the Deceleration and receiving payment from Abraham Washington Sydney parted ways with Thrusty and became a weapons and ammo dealer. Later Thrusty received news of Sydney's father and his whereabouts and so she decided to find his deceased body in hopes of receiving a reward from Sydney. Thrusty set out for Underworld, a ghoul city that Sydney had set her shop up in, and along the way had the idea to form the Steel Vaginas. She invited Sydney into the group as the Steel Vaginas personal weapons dealer and armourer, an offer Sydney accepted. 'Riley' On the quest to find Sydney's father Thrusty learnt that somehow helping Riley would further her quest. Fortunately for Thrusty, Riley was also in Underworld in the local hospital, unconscious. Thrusty revived her and found out Riley had been hurt fighting Super Mutants with her own team, Riley's Rangers. Thrusty offered to help Riley's group in exchange for her joining the Steel Vaginas, an offer Riley agrees to, and so Thrusty sets off to find and help Riley's rangers and find Sydney's dead father. Thrusty had learnt from Riley that the Rangers may be in the Statesman Hotel in Vernon Square and so she sets of to find them. Upon arriving in the square she quickly starts tracking the Rangers to the top of the Statesman Hotel, where they were making a last stand against the Super Mutants. Along the way she also found Sydney's father and a recording he had left, which she later takes to Sydney in exchange for Sydney's special gun. Thrusty is told that the Rangers can only escape through a damaged elevator that requires a fission battery, so Thrusty finds and brings back a battery and escorts the Rangers out of Vernon Square. She then returns to Riley who, living up to her deal, joins the Steel Vaginas. 'Rosie' Rosie was living in the Republic of Dave when Thrusty came along while on a mission to kill Dave, the president of the Republic of Dave. Thrusty soon learns from Rosie, Dave, and several other citizens that there is an upcoming election for leader of the Republic. Thrusty, never one to miss an opportunity, decides that a change of leadership is in order and rigs the election in Rosie's favor. Thrilled to be leader, Rosie is mortified to find out Thrusty rigged the election. Thrusty then blackmails Rosie into joining the Steel Vaginas and has Rosie change the Republic into the 'Commonwealth of Ruby Nips.' 'Brittany Hess' Brittany Hess, aka Pussy Cat, donated to Thrusty to become a member of the Steel Vaginas. Affiliates 'Cherry' Thrusty never formally recognizers Cherry as a member of the Steel Vaginas but does name her as president of Rivet City, so it can be assumed that Cherry was a friend to the Steel Vaginas. Her goals in Rivet City was to convert all citizens into friends of the Steel Vaginas and murder all the objected. However without Thrusty's ongoing support it is unknown how successful Cherry was in her mission. 'Commonwealth of Ruby Nips' Thrusty has the Republic of Dave changed into the Commonwealth of Steel Vaginas after rigging the presidency election for Rosie. This means all residents of the Commonwealth are affilated with the Steel Vaginas, but what this means and what benefits this gives them is never stated. Category:Fallout For Pimps Category:Characters